


[podfic] like stars tattooed across my heart

by accrues



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hi!" the guy said brightly, waving. He had the most unnaturally red hair Frank had ever seen. When he turned his head, Frank could see how his hair was shaved close on the sides and kept long on top, in the typical Trader fashion. His clothing was dark and form-fitting, with straps and shiny buckles, and a pair of scuffed boots.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] like stars tattooed across my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like stars tattooed across my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650259) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> I'm terribly sorry for any background noise. There are chickens and wild birds in space... right?

Length: 00:21:59

Music: Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating in Space - Spiritualized.

Download as [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/evze9bxbo2i4v3e/01_Like_Stars_Tattooed_Across_Your_Heart.m4b%0A) [20.29MB] (At mediafire) or [.mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/7ouard) [20.15] (At sendspace).


End file.
